


"1 Escort for Mr Rogers?"

by EKlein1998



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bareback Sex, Bucky Barnes is a flirty little shit, Demanding bucky, Embarrassment, Escort Bucky, M/M, Needy Steve, Nervous Steve, Skinny Steve, Top Bucky, Wrong address, mascara, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is an escort, who ends up at the door of Steve Rogers. Steve is all flustered and they end up having sexy times. Not much plot. Based on a prompt from someone on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"1 Escort for Mr Rogers?"

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is Pre-Serum. Bucky is flirty. And he wears mascara. They have hard sex. If that isn't your bag, don't read. Please read and comment, your comments are what make me keep writing. Thank you :*

James pulled the leather trousers over his firm, supple thighs, fastening the button at his waist before admiring himself in the mirror. His new client would definitely approve. He moved over to his dresser, picking up the tube of mascara and delicately applying it; it helped enhance his already astounding eyelashes. He stepped back, blinking a few times to ensure it wasn't in his eyes, prior to pulling on a plain white tee shirt. It wasn't cold outside; he didn't figure he'd need a sweater. He slid a condom into his back pocket, grabbing his keys and his cell phone before he walked out of his apartment. He caught a cab to the address he had been told, stepping out and tipping the driver quite generously before walking into the apartment building. He climbed the stairs, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hands to check the address. He strode up to the apartment that his client lived in, knocking on the door after taking a deep breath.

Steve was getting ready to cook dinner for himself, turning the radio on low and humming to himself as he grabbed the ingredients from the refrigerator. He heard a heavy knock at the door, frowning as his scrawny form crossed to the door and opened it slowly. What stood outside made his breath hitch, the young man struggling to breathe in at the sight before him. There stood a muscular, tall specimen of a man. Tight leather hugged the man's legs, a plain white shirt covering his upper half. Steve bit his lip, speaking in a quite voice.  
"Hi.. H-How can I help you?" Bucky gave a small laugh, folding muscular upper limbs over his chest.  
"Don't play coy, /you/ called /me/ after all. Have to admit, I expected you to be a little bit broader. And taller too. Can I come in?" Steve immediately realised that there had been a mistake somewhere, some information that had been misconstrued. He wasn't sure what, and it wasn't really his business, but he still stepped aside to allow the other male access. Bucky strode past him, moving to sit at the kitchen table as Steve closed the door quietly. "So, how is this going to go down exactly? Are you on top, or..?" Steve felt his cheeks flush, absolutely mortified. Then the penny dropped. The other man was a prostitute, and he thought Steve had hired him. Steve would have thought it was a cruel prank pulled by one of his friends, but if he wasn't honest, he didn't have any.  
"I.. I think there's been a big mistake.. I.. You're a prostitue, right?" Bucky gave a small nod, before speaking.  
"I prefer the term callboy, but yes. I am. And you hired me, so let's get to it."  
"See.. I didn't hire you. You've got the wrong guy." Steve wanted to tell the man where to go, but he simply didn't have the heart. With a reluctant sigh, he turned towards his kitchen. "Well, now that you're here.. I was just about to make dinner. Do you eat spaghetti? What's your name?" Bucky gave a nod, a small smirk on his lips as Steve spoke.  
"Call me Bucky."  
"Right, Bucky.." Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before heading into the kitchen, placing the spaghetti into a pan and allowing it to cook in the boiling water. He grabbed a bottle of beer, carrying it through to the other man. Bucky took it with a smile and a nod.  
"Well thank you, handsome." Steve felt himself blushing furiously now, scurrying to the kitchen and checking the spaghetti. Once it was cooked, he added the minced beef and the bolognese sauce before he plated up two servings, Bucky's much larger.  
"Here, dinner is rea-" Steve was glad he had already placed the plates on the dining table when he looked around, otherwise he would have dropped them. Bucky was sitting where he was before, except now he was completely naked, and.. Standing to attention, Steve would have put it. He flailed his arms slightly, the tea towel in his hands sweeping over the flame beneath the pan of hot water. The fabric immediately erupted in flames, and Steve squealed a little and dropped it on the floor. He ran to fill a cup with cold water, but Bucky was already on it. He grabbed his shirt that was on the floor, draping it over the flaming towel and stamping on it to put the fire out. Steve watched the other male as he quelled the flames, mesmerised by his nudity. "I.. Thank you, I guess?" Bucky stood there, naked, staring at Steve.  
"You don't need to thank me, handsome. But if you want to.. There's something you could take care of for me." Steve gazed down at the object in question, before he shifted his gaze back to Bucky's face. He stepped closer nervously, and Bucky closed the remaining distance. The taller man's plump lips crushed against Steve's, hands exploring the small boy's clothed body. He eagerly tugged at the old shirt Steve was wearing, practically tearing it open and throwing it behind him. Steve pulled away briefly to protest before Bucky sealed his lips over the other male's, drawing a moan from his throat. Steve fumbled with his pants frantically, eventually popping the button and pushing them down, along with his boxers. Bucky lifted his legs, wrapping them around his waist before he pulled back from Steve's lips, pressing two fingers against Steve's lips. "Suck." Steve complied without hesitation, parting his lips and pulling the digits into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, licking over the slender fingers for a few minutes before Bucky pulled them free. He gently threw Steve onto the couch, on his front. He bent the boy's legs so his firm behind was raised in the air, and Steve gave a gasp and a moan at the compromising position. Steve let out a louder moan as he felt one of Bucky's fingers breaching his tight entrance, hiding his red face in his hands. Bucky began to slowly pump the digit back and forth, adding a second after a few minutes. "Do you want me to fuck you, handsome? You're so small, you definitely aren't a top." He grinned wickedly, sliding out his fingers as Steve nodded meekly. He spat on his hand, sliding it over his cock to lube himself up. He climbed on to the couch after a few moments, pressing his top against Steve's hole, giving the boy no time to react before he was pushing in at a smooth pace. He slid in slowly, a couple of inches at a time, allowing Steve to adjust to the hard rod that was spreading him open. He gave a moan when he was fully sheathed inside the boy, pulling back against before driving deep into him. Steve was a whimpering mess by now, clutching at the couch and struggling to breathe properly. He took in a single deep breath as Bucky gave a particularly hard thrust, feeling warm fingers wrapping around his own cock. Bucky pumped Steve's shaft for a good long while after stilling his hips, kissing Steve's neck. The single utterance of the word "cum" drove Steve over the edge, coming undone in Bucky's hand and shooting his load over his chest and the couch. Steve clenched impossibly tighter around Bucky at that, and Bucky slammed deep into the boy shortly prior to his own release hitting him, thick spurts of cum filling Steve's hole. The two of them were panting heavily, Steve on the verge of sleep. Bucky got up, pulling his clothes on slowly before heading to the door. Steve looked up.  
"Wait, I didn't pay you." Bucky merely shook his head.  
"It's on the house, kid." He walked out of the door and closed it behind him.


End file.
